What could it hurt?
by aGreatPenName
Summary: Kouga is a 'man' with a plan to get his beloved Kagome. He'll do anything to keep her happy, even if it means having to put up with Inuyasha's stupid antics. yep that's love alright, but will Kagome realize that love? KougaxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**What could it hurt?**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… do I have to really do this?**

There he was, sitting on the ledge of the cliff one knee drawn up, elbow on knee and head resting on palm, eyes set on something yet nothing that could be distinguished. To his tribesmen he looked as if he were intently keeping a watchful eye over them. That however, was not the case. Rather his thoughts were turned on something that to some would be foolish but to him it was troublesome. His mind was else where, as if in he was in a daze, yep you guessed it. He was lost in thought about Kagome, that feisty little miko that had him intrigued in her every aspect.

Was it the fact that she was a mere human who had caught his interest, that she had basically tore his ego apart saying his speed was artificial, slapped him, and rejected him? Or was it that she showed great courage time and time again, had great power, had a soul like he'd never seen one full of compassion, and loyalty? Yes loyalty was a BIG factor but it was also that loyalty that really ticked him off. She would stay true to her word no matter what, and her promising to stay with that infuriating mutt caused a huge dilemma. He wanted her, so badly he wanted her, that he would sell his soul to keep that angelic creature safe from any harm. He wanted her to know that, so that she would become his, however that damned mutt-face was always there, there was no way around it. It seemed that he'd spend more time with that albino runt then Kagome. How the hell was he supposed to tell that breathe-taking woman what he wanted to tell her, so that she in return would fall head over heels in love with him? Well the Wolf Prince with his ever turning wheels in his head that kept this rant going for what seemed like hours came to an abrupt stop when he heard the 'Oh' so familiar yet annoying calling of his closest companions.

"Hey Kouga!… Kouga!" yelled the two lovable lackeys Ginta and Hakaku in search of their one and only leader, Kouga. "Hey Kouga what are you doing?" asked Ginta "yeah why are you here?" asked Hakaku. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I not the leader of the tribe! Should I NOT be here!" said the now very irritated Kouga who spoke in such a low tone with the hostility of previous thoughts of the 'Mutt' and the narrowing of eyes that could make even some of the bravest warriors to go cry for their mommies.

"Well… we … err… were worried that's all" said the now almost petrified Ginta and Hakaku at their leader's deathly response.

'_Oh shit …I snapped at them' _Kouga looked over his companions and then let out a heavy sigh to try letting out some of the anger he'd been holding in as of late. Then looked back to them and then gave an almost apologetic look and then said "sorry about that you two. You know how it is, misdirected rage" seeing the nods and visible relaxation of his comrades he then turned and stared off to that so entrancing nothingness that would usually be breathtaking scenery of a mountain range.

"um… Kouga are you all right? Is it … is it sister Kagome?" asked the now courage regained Ginta. There was a visible flinch in Kouga at the mention of the name Kagome. 'Oh yeah' that was the problem all right.

'_Damn! They know!… how couldn't they know? Hell since they have it figured out might as well go with it, probably won't help any, couple of morons they are, but what could it hurt?' _He let out a slight sigh and began speaking as he was still staring off at that very interesting spot that no one could see but him. "It's that damn Mutt Inuyasha, he's always getting in the way between my Kagome and me. I barely spend any time with Kagome because his fucking mouth is always ranting something! It's frickin' annoying and irritating, and I **_know_** that Kagome doesn't appreciate it either!" His words were full of anger, pain, and perhaps some desperation and that look upon his face echoed those emotions, as he began to bare his fangs and clench his fists.

The two wolf demons were shocked if nothing else. Their leader had just poured his heart out to them, sure he'd say what was on his mind every know and then, but never with such anguish and pure resentment behind his words. He actually had enough faith and trust in them that he'd do such a thing. At least so they thought.

Now with a new sense of pride Hakaku boldly stated "Well, Kouga, why not as hard as it may be, ignore Inuyasha so you won't have to fight with him?" "Yeah, and don't instigate anything to get him riled up, like insult him, show him your above his childish rants, so that you can sweep sister Kagome off her feet with no interruptions?" Ginta piped in.

Kouga was now wide eyed, he couldn't believe what he just heard '_When the hell did those two get the guts to talk to me like that! And why the hell do they make sense! Hmn… maybe I give them less credit then I should' _With that Kouga finally stood placed his hands on his hips and looked at his two companions and gave them an amused smirk with a slightly raised brow. "I don't know what the hell happened to you two, but I'm impressed boys. And I'll try that, what could it hurt?" Kouga then turned his head to look off to that special place he'd been staring at for so long, with a clear destination, his Kagome. _'I'm coming and when I get to you, you'll never know what hit you Kagome.'_

However before he took off he had a thought, "Hey Ginta, Hakaku?" he turned to look at the two beaming demons "Your in charge while I'm gone" "Are you serious Kouga?" they both squawked out, thinking they misheard. With that Kouga had somewhat of a frown "Don't push your luck guys, I'm feeling generous" he gave them a serious glance and turned again towards his destination and dashed off in his tell tale whirl wind with slight smile gradually working it's way up his face. _'All I have to do is ignore that mutt and prove who the better man is. Then Kagome will truly be mine.'_

As Kouga dashed away he left Ginta and Hakaku smiling like two idiots. Then Ginta frowned "hey Hakaku, I just realized, this is the first time Kouga has left without us" Hakaku just smirked "come on we could use a rest, besides how many times have we been in charge of the pack?" With that Ginta perked up "Your right! Let's not let Kouga down!" "right I mean what could happen?" Hakaku added as they headed down to tell the pack where Kouga was off to.

**So there's my first chapter of my first Fan Fiction… hmm I have no bloody idea where this is heading … so I think it'll prove to be rather interesting. So if you'd be kind enough I would like your honest opinion, I know that this chapter has absolutely nothing in it yet but hey I'm working on it. **

**Next chapter Preview:**

**HENTAI!… **

'_**Kami! He never shuts up does he?'**_

"**do me the honor of-" **


	2. Chapter 2

What could it hurt

Chapter 2

**So just because I can the song of the day: Nightwish- Century Child, Bless the Child (from the play Beauty and the Beast) it's a really good mix between rock, classical music, and opera, basically if you like Phantom of the Opera music, you'll like this **

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Sorry but this is basically a prologue… again! But I swear the next chapter is when it starts to get good!**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome, may I ask what this might be?" With that everyone turned to look at what Miroku was talking about. Kagome and Sango both went wide eyed when they saw it, there he was, the lecherous monk who seemed so innocent with curiosity at the moment looking at an every day (for a the twentieth century girl that is) applicator in his cursed hand. But who the hell cared if he looked earnest not knowing at the moment he looked like the pervert he was!

"**HENTAI!**" **WHACK! BAMM! SOCK! POW! **

It was a normal day for the jewel shard-hunting group, they walked, they talked, and they fought an occasional demon, alas to no prevail there were no new jewel shards. So we find our heroes of the day in a little clearing in the woods taking a much-needed rest. Inuyasha in a tree, Shippo sitting on a giant yellow back pack licking a sucker (lollipop), lastly there were Kagome and Sango staring daggers at the now very beaten Miroku, due to the combination of Kagome's fists and Sango's many relentless pounding's of her hiraikotsu, a very normal day indeed.

"Miroku you are no longer allowed to go into my bag unless it's a do or die situation" glared a very perturbed Kagome "got that Miroku!" Sango said to make sure because of his lack of response. He looked at each of the girls' faces,all he saw wasanger; he knew when he was beaten. He bowed his head down in shame though he didn't know why "Alright, but I merely wanted to know what that object's purpose-" **WHACK. **Well that was the end of that; Miroku was now officially unconscious, nothing new about that. After a while things seemed to go back to normal, everyone seemed quite relaxed. Well, for a while at least.

Twitch, Twitch _'Oh HELL NO! I was just starting to relax ,that bastard!' _he had a fowl scowl on his face now, as his ears twitched. There was a powerful demon coming right towards them, and fast _' Kagome'_. Inuyasha jumped off of the tree limb he was on at the moment and landed with his hand on the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. He voiced his anger through a growl rumbling at the base of his throat, loud enough to catch everyone's attention, even the now semi conscious letch, Miroku.

"Inuyasha? What's –" Kagome stopped as she sensed two jewel shards very close. Then a wind brushed through the area sending out a blast of air, her hair tossed around wildly, she brought forth her fore arm to prevent the strong wind from whipping at her face, she braced herself thinking she'd be blown away, tree limbs tossed about in response to the suddenness of it all, and as quickly as it came, it stopped.

Once she looked up she saw him _'Kouga! What's he doing here?' _she saw that he was about ten feet in front of her, her initial reaction was to walk over to him, however she stopped when she thought _'Hold on a sec, Kouga usually just grabs my hand and asks how 'his woman' is doing. Oh no! what if something-' _she quickly closed the distance asking "Kouga! Why are you here? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

She took a step towards him then abruptly stopped, her surprised expression turned into one of anxiety then she quickly jogged up to him battering him with a bunch of questions _'well this sure is different, I back off a bit and she's all over me, I think this just might work after all.' _Kouga gave a smirk, "hey Kagome, just came to see how you've been since our last encounter. Don't worry nothing's wrong, I do appreciate your concern though" Kouga gave Kagome a smile that was sweet and innocent yet cocky all at the same time. All the while not laying a single finger on her.

This was new, _'he's just standing there! He hasn't tried to touch me once since he's been here. And his smile I can't place it'_ she was in deep thought being entranced by that smile, all the while never losing eye contact. Time ceased to exist when each stared into the contrasting pools of color owned by the other. Brown only saw cerulean blue, and blue only saw chocolate brown. If they could have stayed that way, neither would have regained any senses. However, fate is cruel.

"Hey you mangy wolf! Keep your hands to yourself!" yelled Inuyasha as he was now standing between the two.

Being snapped back into reality Kouga and Kagome just stared at Inuyasha incredulously, was he really that dumb? "Inuyasha what are you talking about! Kouga hasn't done a thing!" Kagome wasadgitated needless to say, _'Inuyasha would do anything to start a fight with Kouga! Sure I'm glad he likes me enough to be jealous but this is ridiculous!' _Kouga smirked in amusement, his Kagome was sticking up for him! And to top it off she was going after Inuyasha herself! This was indeed a great plan, kudos to Ginta and Hakaku.

Inuyasha was set aback for a minute, Kagome was defending that wolf while he was trying to protect her! He shook his head in anger and disbelief "Kagome this damn wolf is absolutely nothing but trouble whether or not he tried something now doesn't matter!" he then locked his sight on Kouga who was just stood there like a 'damned' sitting duck "Alright wolf! It ends today!" Inuyasha was determined to rid the world of this stupid wolf. He took his stance and noticed that Kouga just stood there with his arms crossed and with a frown, making no move to engage in battle. "heh! You ain't even gonna fight! What's wrong wolf! Did you finally realize that you could never beat me!"

'_Kami! He never shuts up does he?-_"Skinny little wolf!"-_damn he really pisses me off! What I would give if I could just- no. I won't. If I want Kagome – _"bastard" – _I can't take it any more!' _Inuyasha was too entertained that he was throwing so many insults at the wolf that he had his guard down. Kouga who was just taking it then glared at Inuyasha with pure revulsion, which gave the desired result; Inuyasha finally shut up.

Inuyasha was shocked, then he was even more shocked when Kouga said something unbelievable "Listen Inuyasha" said with pure disgust, but he still said it, he said Inuyasha's name! That's definitely new! Then Kouga stated with pure spite "I have come to speak and spend time with Kagome, not you, So would you just shut the hell up, and stop making a fool of yourself. I'm not going to fight with you. So you can do us all a favor and not waste any more of the air or our time." Oh yeah Kouga was ticked off to say the least.

Inuyasha took a couple steps back, eyes widened, and his mouth dropped, he was shocked. _'What the HELL! Kouga is acting almost like… Sesshomaru! Tryin' to make me look stupid! That wolf…' _Inuyasha then regained himself and stood with anger evidently buildingin his golden eyes.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were flabbergasted as well. However, they all seemed to come across the same conclusion; Kouga 'grew up' in a sense. Well at least they won't have to deal with all the fighting and taunting of the two demons anymore.

Kagome, however, didn't know what to say she just stared wide-eyed _'He's…he's not going to fight with Inuyasha? Kouga…he seems so…different from the Kouga I know. It's like one minute he's just a babbling baka like Inuyasha, but now he's like…I don't know what, but I wish Inuyasha would act that way.' _She thought that last part with a sigh. Inuyasha, that baka.

"Heh, you stupid wolf! You actually thought we'd fall for that! I can't wait to run Tetsusaiga right through your-" "SIT BOY!" and with a bone shattering thud Inuyasha became one with the ground.

"Kouga, are you okay?" asked Kagome. Kouga couldn't help but smile, this was turning out very well. "Thanks to you Kagome" he replied as he took a step towards her. His cerulean blue eyes locked with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Um…you're welcome?" Kagome managed to get out, unsure of the predicament she was in at the moment.

"Kagome…" Kouga reached out at a piece of hair that had unceremoniously fallen in her face and tucked it behind her ear, then leaned in towards that ear and whispered almost hummed actually "hmm… beautiful."

Then it happened, mental and physical brake down. She couldn't move, speak, or think for that matter, all she could do was let out a small gasp at hisclose proximity that sent chills down her spine as she stared wide eyed at Kouga as he pulled back,causing a slight blush to slowly creep it's way on her cheeks.

"Kagome will you do me the honor-" that snapped Kagome out of her trance like state, she new what came next _'of being my mate, okay maybe he hasn't changed' _she thought almost rolling her eyes, she heard that line a million times it seemed. But she was stunned, it never came, what came was so unexpected.

"Huh?" Now she was utterly confused. Kouga chuckled a bit "I asked if you would do me the honor of-"

**BWA-HA-HA! A cliffhanger! I never realized how much fun it is to do that! Sorry guys I know for the reader it sucks but for the writer it's funny as hell!**

**Remember the classic Batman original series with people and how they fought? Right as you were about to be hit the screen would flash with a corny SOCK or POW lol I loved that show so I decided to incorporate that aspect **

_**PLEASE RESPOND or don't, whatever, but a response would be preferable**_

**Let's give thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Rena Moon: Kouga and Kagome coupling is very cute, and by far my favorite coupling. Thanks for all the support! And no worries! I plan on following this FanFic to the end!**

**FlowersfromHell: yeah! You like my story! Thanks a bunch! And do not worry I shall write like the wind!**

**SanMirInukag: Thanks for the support! It's appreciated!**

"**would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the festival of the Moon?" Hmn, I wonder how many will catch this? Well for those who responded and are looking for my response, or if you just like to read, Merry Christmas, or any other holiday one may celebrate during that time. See I'm not THAT mean, I hope whoever catches this feels special, because if you do read this you are (corny I know but not many read the stuff down here. Lol) but hey now you won't have to wait like everyone else to see what he asked for.**

**qarry: Well you got your wish, the next chapter! . EEP! hides from flying projectiles sorry again about the cliff hanger… I shall write like a madman in road rage! Thanks again for the comment!**

**The Violent Tomboy: Thanks so much! And no worries about the Inuyasha and Kikyo hug scene, then Kagome cries and runs to Kouga… I'm sick of seeing those FanFics, I generally bypass most of them. (No offense to any one! Really! It's just not my kind of thing, unless if I did read one, can't really remember though)**

**Re-o-ko: I'm very glad to hear you liked it! . And thank goodness you understood this. Generally when I write papers it's so cunfuzzled with crap that it makes no sense to any one but me, because I'm the only one that knows what I'm talking about. Well I think that sentence made sense. Anyway thanks for the much needed support! And no worries I think I can pretty much assure you that Kouga is going to be the "victorious one" if you'd like to put it that way . **

**Koday: Yeah the 'meat' of the story as of yet is rather lacking isn't it? he he… my bad. But the next chapter! Sparks shall fly! Thanks for the review, greatly appreciated!**

**chi lee: thanks a bunch! And update I shall! .**

**Black-rose 23: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for the comment, it's nice to know that people like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

What Could it Hurt

Chapter 3

**Yet again, just because I can, the Song of the Day: Rock you like a Hurricane by the Scorpions (classic 80's rock)**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned… again is this necessary? **

**Now if you were good little readers you would have found out what Kouga was going to ask Kagome in the 'let's give thanks to those who responded' section. No lie, go back to the last chapter and check for yourself… lol you don't want to know how entertaining I find this**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Huh?" Now she was utterly confused. Kouga chuckled a bit "I asked if you would do me the honor of-" he looked deep into her eyes, his deep ocean blue orbs locking onto her chocolate eyes "accompanying me to the festival of the Moon?"

"The HELL SHE will!" yelled a very mad Inuyasha, who'd just recovered from the previous 'sit' command where he was plastered to the ground.

Kagome let out a sigh, this was getting annoying, and turned her head towards the hanyou "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" and yet again it seemed as if Inuyasha had become one with the ground, as if that were where he belonged, he's down there enough. She then redirected her gaze towards Kouga and asked still quite flustered with a hint of curiosity as she rose a brow "You want me to go to a festival with you?"

Kouga had sported broad smile with the tips of his fangs peeking out, as he placed his hands behind his back and leaned down and forward to be face to face with the miko that had stolen his heart. "Yes I would be very honored if you came, and attended it with my pack and I"

Kagome was dumb struck '_He's never acted this way before, it's unbelievably sweet. And he looks so sincere… oh! Are those puppy eyes! Oh, who could say no to that?… What the heck! Bad Kagome! Bad! This is Kouga! What am I thinking?' _she was having a really tough time trying to figure out her thoughts. And it seemed the more she thought about it, the more her own thoughts began to betray her. _'Oh I can't stand this anymore! He's being so dang sweet! But I have to put my foot down and flat out tell him-' _decision made "Kouga I will not change my mind, no matter what, the truth of it is, I would love to go with you!" She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers _'Did I just say what I think I just said?' _Kagome was now at the loss of words, as was the rest her shard-hunting group.

Kouga, however, seemed jubilant. His features noticeably relaxed, especially his eyes, which never left hers. To Kagome, they were never ending pools of blue that showed nothing more than that of sincerity. And his smile was so tender while it grew ever so slightly. He then leaned toward her so that as he spoke she could feel his warm breathe on her ear and stated ever so charmingly "I'm glad to hear that Kagome."

As he spoke, his warm breathes and sweet words collided with what seemed to be her inner most self, sending shivers through Kagome's entire being. She felt a tingling sensation from head to toe, she felt her cheeks begin to heat up, and couldn't figure out what to say. As to how he could cause such a reaction in her, she had no answer to that. For the second time that day she had a physical and mental shut down. As Kouga drew back all Kagome could do was stare in awe at the smiling demon that made her blush the hardest she had ever had in her entire life.

---------------------------

"So, Kouga, mind telling us what this 'festival of the Moon' entails?" Miroku had noticed the awkward silence that had settled within the group as they sat around their camp and decided to break the silence.

_'Oh thank Kami someone said something! I don't think I could have taken much more of this!' _She was indeed grateful, ever since things calmed down a bit after Kouga's very sudden and unusual arrival earlier that evening things had been very, very awkward. Kagome noticed that Sango had been giving her glances that were unreadable. Shippo looked as if he was enjoying this whole predicament, especially Inuyasha's reaction to it. Inuyasha looked ticked, not only did Kouga show up, which he found bad enough. But Kouga made him look like the baka he is, and to top it off Kagome agreed to go with Kouga to some 'Moon Fest.' So he just sat there directly across from her and Kouga, glaring daggers as if his life depended on it. Kouga just ignored Inuyasha, and kept his gaze upon Kagome. Then there was Miroku, usually she ignored his lecherous grins or gave him a bop to the head. But this time, they made her blush. And what was worse she couldn't even look at Kouga without blushing. _'What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

Kouga had just opened his mouth to answer Miroku's question. But to everyone's displeasure Inuyasha had piped up before Kouga could say a word. "It don't matter! Kagome's not going with that flea bitten wolf ! Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't like it anyhow!"

Kouga then shifted his gaze from his beloved to his despised, with a raised brow and his trademark cocky grin. _'This is going to be fun.' _"So I take it that you know of the festival of the Moon then?" This question sparked everyone's interest, and all eyes were now on Inuyasha.

"Keh" Inuyasha had his own cocky grin on now "Course I do."

Kouga's eyes and smirk grew in delight. "So you know the rituals that occur then?"

Inuyasha's smirk just turned sinister, oh what a clever little hanyou he was. "Course"

"So you know that in the dance ritual, one may not stop until the ritual is over or they shall not be allowed to partake in it again?"

"Yep"

"That no food is to be consumed during the festival until the Moon is in its proper position?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha acted as if Kouga's questions were ridiculous. OF COURSE he knew! What did Kouga take him for!

"That each ritual must wait to begin for the leader's go ahead?"

"Yep" was Inuyasha's nonchalant reply, as he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree trunk behind him.

Kouga was loving this, he had a huge grin now. "That everything you just agreed to is complete bull?"

"Ye-up… wait what!" Inuyasha shot up at that one.

Everyone kept swinging their heads back and forth like a ping-pong match, listening to the questions and answers. That last question and answer however, that was unexpected. They didn't know where to look, at the now hysterical Kouga, or the now fuming Inuyasha.

"Oh, that was rich!" Kouga had taken hold of his sides now, he was laughing so hard. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo thought he was going nuts, he was laughing uncontrollably taking in deep breathes as his laughter continued causing him to involuntarily bob up and down.

Kagome's reaction was a different story. _'I've never seen Kouga like this! I've seen him laugh his 'You're about to die laugh' but I've never seen him laugh like this! This time there's no spite… it's pure' _withthat thought in mind and Kouga's contagious laughs, Kagome had a smile plastered on her face. She took comfort in the fact that Kouga has loosened up, and didn't act as the conscious free demon she found him to be when they first met. Not to mention, Inuyasha's reaction to that last question was priceless, so she herself ended up stifling some giggles. But to her dismay, as soon as she began Kouga abruptly stopped. Curious as to why, Kagome looked into Kouga's gaze, where she found Kouga with a toothy grin set in her direction. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's company, smile, laughter, the way that time seemed to stand still, that they tuned out the world, and all they could see was each other.

Inuyasha, however, could see everything, and he didn't like it one bit. _'That damn wolf! He's made a fool of me again! And why the hell is Kagome just staring at him!'_ He was getting angrier by the second. He was now standing, his hands were clenched, he was shaking a bit, _'This is going to end, and NOW!' _he was about to yell at the two as if it were bloody murder, but before he had the chance "Oomph!"

Sango and Miroku had jumped him from behind, tackling him to the ground before he interrupted. Miroku had his upper torso in tow; with one hand over his mouth to muffle anything he was about to say. And Sango held down Inuyasha's legs, so he couldn't escape. The two of them were watching what was happening with Kagome and Kouga; they also saw what Inuyasha was about to do. So being the good friends they were, they didn't want Kagome's moment ruined by the brash Inuyasha. With the silent agreement of a nod, the jumped Inuyasha in hopes to stop him in time, which they thankfully were.

"Inuyasha don't be rash. Kouga caught you in your bluff, now get over it." Sure Inuyasha heard what Miroku had said, however it didn't quite process. _'Kagome' _was all that came to mind. There he was being pinned down by his two 'friends' all the while he saw Kagome disappear into the thick forestry that lie ahead, arm in arm with that mangy wolf, Kouga.

**Is it sad that I'm having maybe a bit too much fun writing this?**

**Sorry this took so long, my Internet connection has been on the fritz**

**So, if you want to rock hard like a buoy in the middle of an Atlantic storm, I suggest that you _REVIEW!_ If not then well, you just bob like an apple in an apple-bobbing contest. So consider that.**

**Let's applaud to those who reviewed:**

**Vumpler: I'm very glad to hear that you caught that in the last chapter, only you and FlowersfromHell commented on that. Lol I have _way_ too much time on my hands. Anyway thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it.**

**Black-rose23: EEP really! A story for me? Oh thanks so much! Gosh I feel so bashful, anywho thanks for the review I'm happy to hear you enjoy this story.**

**Puffin: Sorry about the previous cliff, I thought it was funny considering I already knew what was going to happen. Lol thanks for the review .**

**soy.saucE: Hey thanks for the review! But one question, what's anon people? O.o I am oober confused. I looked up the word, blast my small vocabulary, and anon soon or my personal favorite: in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Yeah… or is it an abbreviation? I don't get along with computers that much, and from what I've experienced they don't like me either.**

**Re-o-ko: Oh wowwy-ka-boodles! You like it that much! Thanks a bunch! And when I had made Kouga not laying a finger on Kagome, I was a little worried, it was like walking blind on a steep mountain trail, I didn't know how that was going to turn out. But I'm glad that little aspect made such a big impact. . thanks for reviewing again!**

**Everqueen: Lol thanks for that colorful review, it put a smile on my face. But no cliff this time, well at least I don't think it is… Hmn… is it?**

**Rena Moon: oh yes Kouga showed Inuyasha who's 'da man' all right! Lol I couldn't resist, Inuyasha is just too easy to pick on. I'm very delighted to hear you liked it. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**FlowersFromHell: hey I'm glad you caught that only you and Vumpler got it. And sure, as soon as I'm done typing this I'll try to give you the address. Lol Lucifer, reminds me of what a friend of mine and I made up in gym class once. A hem: "_wherever there is light there is darkness. And we are the darkness in light. For I'm the daughter of Lucifer, and I the spawn of Satan.' _Yep just a little sugar high that day.**

**The Violent Tomboy: You almost thought I had no imagination? Me? Pa-Shaw! Lol anyway I'm glad to hear that you no longer think that. I'm glad to hear you enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing again.**

**Starrchick101: Author update? ME? EEGAD! Thanks a bunch! Yeah the batman series was the best! I think I'll randomly add in a few "holy" expressions robin used to say just for the heck of it. Lol thanks for the review! It was greatly appreciated!**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: I updated! And I shall try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, considering the amount of time it takes my computer to cooperate. Thanks for the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

What Could it Hurt

Chapter 4

**Again just because I can, song of the day: "Our time is running out" by Muse (not really sure how to explain it, but I guess, easy punk rock O.o yeah …. but oober cool nonetheless) **

**Disclaimer:  Must we go through this every time? No I don't own…**

**So have you ever noticed ants before? Odd question I know, but have you ever seen those little buggers go! It's crazy that they can move that fast! Random thought, sorry about that .'**

**Thanks to Everqueen! I totally forgot all about seeing how the wolf demon tribe is doing! And this led me to thinking… I totally forgot all about Kilala! So let's just pretend she's been there all along… he he whoops… scatter brain, that's me. So this chapter is dedicated to you Everqueen.**

"Ginta?"

"Yeah Hakaku?"

"Why are we the one's who need to kill this bear demon? … Yikes!" Ginta just managed to ask before he dodged the attack of the assaulting bear demon.

"Because we need the hide for the festival and…." This time it was Hakaku who managed to dodge the bear's swipe that could have been fatal. "…we're in charge while Kouga's away… I know I'm proud that Kouga left us in charge but…" Hakaku's eyes widened as his mouth gaped. Now there were two bear demons!

"But I wish he would come back soon!" finished the now petrified Ginta.

---------------------------------------------------

There he was, and he couldn't be happier. Kouga and Kagome were locked in a trance like state, not able to rip their eyes off one another. She was smiling at him with pure innocence and her dreamy chocolate brown eyes were filled with nothing but trust. _'I think I've finally done it. I've never seen her smile at me like this before, and she's staring at me the way she would at the mutt… Speaking of the mutt-' _Kouga never let his gaze slip, but he did concentrate on his sense of hearing to check on Inuyasha. He felt the anger that was radiating off of Inuyasha, that he was now standing, and then, suddenly on the ground with two of his companions holding him down. This was his opportunity with Kagome, and he wasn't about to lose it either. That's when he formulated a new plan and set it into action. He was the 'man' with a plan, and let his smile slide to let a smirk take its place.

Kagome was a little confused when his smile changed into a smirk. _'Did I do something?…' _but before her thoughts could progress any further Kouga stood and gave her an exaggerated bow. Then stood again, smirk and all, then in mock regal voice asked "My Lady, would you care to accompany me on a midnight stroll?" In a flash she shot up, linked arms with Kouga, and replied as stately as she could trying to suppress her giggles "Why, I'd be honored my good Sir!" And before she realized it, she found herself playing along in his little charade, and she was heading into the woods with Kouga. Never knowing that she was leaving behind a very angry and disheartened Inuyasha.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched the pair walk off into the woods, then disappear, and he was pissed. "Why the HELL did you stop me?" He now shouted at Sango and Miroku who finally let him out of their grasp.

Sango gave a wicked glare, which made Inuyasha noticeably flinch. "Because Inuyasha…" she then heightened her glare towards him and sounded quite spiteful "… you were going to interrupt."

"DAMSTRAIGHT! I .." **WHACK! **Inuyasha was interrupted by a powerful wallop to the head by none other than Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Miroku let out a sigh, this was getting them nowhere. "What she means to say Inuyasha, is that we must give Kagome her privacy. If she didn't wish for Kouga to be here then she would have said something herself. Besides…" the serious and thoughtful look that Miroku had on now shifted into his trademark lecherous grin "… she looked like she was rather enjoying herself."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at that comment as he abruptly sat up, crossed his arms and let out a "Feh." That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks falling off the Empire State Building _'Yeah right! She would never like that flea bitten wolf! …But, she was smilin' at him and STARIN' at him too! Dimmitt! She DID like it! I'm gonna kill that bastard Kouga…" _Inuyasha then stood and turned to the direction in which Kouga and Kagome had disappeared, and let out an audible growl. He was going to get Kagome back! No matter what!

Shippo saw what Inuyasha was about to do and decided to take things into his own hands "Hey, Inuyasha!" With that Inuyasha turned his head to face the little kitsune, and his eyes grew at the sight of Shippo's 'Fox Fire' attack coming right at him. And down Inuyasha went. Shippo laughed "What a sucker!" That was, however, said before Inuyasha got back up.

"Ship-po!" the anger in Inuyasha's voice grew as he approached the kit. "What did you say?" He had a menacing face on now. Shippo gulped "Wanna sucker?" Inuyasha's face blanched for a second, perhaps he was going deaf? "Fine whatever! Why the hell did you throw that fire in my face?" Inuyasha had the kit by the tail and was about to bop him a good one when he suddenly went down hard. When Shippo landed he looked up to see none other then Miroku gazing in awe at what he had done.

"Kagome told me that a pressure point could subdue someone, but I never thought that could work on Inuyasha!" Miroku was elated, Sango was shocked, Kilala mewed, and Shippo was cracking up as he said "I can't believe Inuyasha actually believed what I told him! He really is a Sucker!"

--------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't help but blush, she was, after all, taking a moon lit stroll arm and arm with Kouga. She glanced down again at their interlocked arms for what seemed to be the millionth time not quite able to grasp that this was indeed real. Just thinking about it made her blush even more, so she quickly turned her head to the side so that Kouga couldn't see her look red as a tomato.

However, that didn't go unnoticed by Kouga. The entire time that they had been walking he'd been watching her blush in the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but let a cocky grin cover his face. _'I don't think I've ever seen someone blush so much. I wonder…' _ Kouga then released his arm from Kagome's and took hold of her hand, intertwining his larger fingers into her smaller and more delicate ones, giving her hand a small squeeze. His cocky grin and eyes grew in delight as he heard her take a small gasp and blush a shade darker at his latest action. _'Hmn… definitely getting somewhere with her. She wouldn't act like this if she didn't like me a little, I wonder how far I can take this' _ his thoughts, however, where put on hold.

"Umm… K-Kouga, where… um exactly are we, uh, going?" She was so flustered she could barely get that out while fumbling over her words.

Kouga couldn't help but let his smile grow, she was so innocent it was endearing. "Right…" he began as he pushed a shrub to the side "here." When he pushed the shrub completely to the side he lead Kagome onto a grassy hill that overlooked a small meadow. It was quite a pretty scene; the moon that was almost full shined light down upon them as they looked down at the meadow filled with swaying grass and wild flowers that grew there. Kouga then looked at Kagome for her reaction, expecting and 'oh it's beautiful' not really expecting a hug.

"Oh Kouga! It's so pretty!" (Okay, he got that part right) Kagome was bouncing, she was so giddy. "Thank you so much Kouga!" As she let go of Kouga, she blushed a deep red again when she saw his expression. At first he was in shock, but then that confident and cocky grin took over as he raised a brow. She opened her mouth to say something, but found no words. So instead of sounding stupid she decided to shut her mouth and sit down on the grassy hill, overlooking the meadow, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

Kouga let out a slight chuckle at her attempt to ignore that moment, but he knew otherwise. He gave her a once over before he decided to follow suite and take a seat next that innocently irresistible miko, who wore an absolutely tantalizing and revealing outfit. _'Come to think of it, why does she wear such strange clothing? How can her guardians let her wear such- _Kouga let his eyes scan over Kagome again, he had a very approving smile on as he took in her figure-_not that I'm complaining, but I would NEVER let one of mine out as such.' _It wasn't until then he realized Kagome had caught his stare and was yet again blushing at his bluntness. He couldn't take it any more, she was too innocent, too beautiful, and too perfect, he just had to do it, no he needed to do it. So he did it "Kagome…" he started making sure he had her full attention, locking his gaze on hers before he continued "…I've been wondering for quite sometime now…" he then scooted closer to her, and reached down to her skirt.

"um… ah.. Kouga? What … what are you…erm doing? Kagome was at a loss, what's a girl to do? He was, after all, holding onto her skirt rubbing it between his fingers, and was totally engrossed looking in the direction of her, lets say home of sexuality area. Even though she was beat red from embarrassment and would do anything to have her personal bubble back, she couldn't manage to pull herself to do it. _'What do I do! Ok here's the line buddy and you just crossed it! What the Hell is he doing anyway?' _just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, anything-

"Kagome…" he then raised his head so that his blue orbs met with her chocolate brown ones, and the look in his eyes. What she saw wasn't what she expected at all.

FIN!

**(Now wouldn't it be fun to leave it here? No cliff at all right? Naw, I'm not THAT mean, I mean come on I have a conscious. Lol sorry I couldn't resist, but was I so tempted to do so, lucky little devils you are)**

"Why do you wear such clothing?" Kouga was indeed curious, his brows knitted, eyes locked onto Kagome awaiting her response.

_'HOLY TALITO AND CUSTARD! That was a close one Kagome!'_ Kagome was indeed relieved, not only for Kouga not going in for the kill, but what relieved her the most was that she wasn't sure if she would have done something if he did. She placed on a more relaxed face and stared up into the moonlit sky "Well, you see Kouga… you could say I'm not really from around here… or rather not this time." She then redirected her gaze toward the confused Kouga, which was a rather cute site to behold. She smiled at that thought, _'he really does look cute, especially how his head is cocked to the side, it's just like a puppy!'_ she then began her abbreviated story at her fifteenth birthday, 500 years in the future and ended 20 minutes later with her first encounter with Kouga. "And that's how we came to meet."

Kouga's reaction at first was unreadable, what he heard needed to sink in. However, that once unreadable face changed in no time flat as now had a huge grin plastered on his face. "I always wondered as to how someone with such beauty, loyalty, and care that you have could even exist during times like this. That explains a lot, I knew no one could ever be as special as you." He sat directly across from her now, Indian style, eyes filled with awe at the site before him, a pure smile, and a wiggling tail.

_'He so sweet!' _Kagome couldn't help but smile at this site. And she couldn't get that thought of her head, until that tail of his caught her attention. "Um… Kouga… can I ask you something… personal?" oh yes, Kagome was blushing again.

"Uh… sure" Kouga wasn't quite sure how that came about. Inadvertently that question killed the moment, but heck who was he do deny his Kagome what she wanted to know, and about him ta-boot! He'd gladly tell her anything, he wanted her to know absolutely everything about him, so that he in return could know everything about her. This caused a cocky smile to settle on his face, _'she's as interested in me as I am in her.'_

"Yeah?… okay… well I was wondering, is your tail real?" She slightly blushed but she couldn't resist, she just had to know.

Kouga's face blanched for a second, he didn't expect that one. "My Tail huh?" He asked sounding very amused, he dawned a wicked cocky smile, and raised a brow. Then that wonderfully wicked cocky smile grew as she nodded profusely to his question. "It's real alright."

She could hide her excitement no more "REALLY! Can I touch it?" Not even waiting for an answer her hand was reaching out to touch that oh' so fluffy looking tail that swayed back and forth. She slowly and cautiously reached as if at any moment it would run away, and then she finally touched it. She let out a gasp and started giggling wildly "It's so soft!" After that she just couldn't stop, she just had to keep petting it, it was so addicting, it was just so soft.

Kouga watched Kagomes's every move; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All her attention was entirely engrossed on his tail, and she laughed wildly whenever he made his tail make the slightest move. _'Hmn… I wonder what she'll do when I…' _at that moment Kouga moved his tail to wrap around Kagome's arm "Kagome, you do realize that my tail is part of my body right." That was more of a statement then a question, however with Kagome's sudden stiffness, eyes growing to the size of saucers and deep blush, it seemed that even though she knew it was his tail, she never quite made the full connection, especially to where his tail was located. At this Kouga leaned toward her and whispered suggest fully in her ear "But I don't mind if you pet my tail at all." As he pulled back he noticed her head was slightly bent down as she tried to hide her face from his view. But that doesn't mean he didn't see the blush, or the small smile on her lips, or that she was shyly stealing glimpses of him from under her heavy eyelids. Knowing this he beamed a million dollar smile revealing the tips of his white fangs at his bottom lip. He began to stand, tail still wrapped around Kagome's arm bringing her up with him. "I think we better start heading back," he said while removing his tail from her arm only to end up wrapped around her waist.

She looked from his tail now settled around her waist to his gaze that was locked on her every action. "O-Okay" With that he took his arm and gently wrapped it around her shoulders holding her close to his side. _'What do I do? This has never happened to me before! Oh Kami help me… what's happening to me? I've never felt so… so… what does this feel like? Maybe I'll calm down a bit if I just-' _

His smile grew; he was elated about the fact that he could have such an effect on her. He could hear her heartbeat become faster, see that though she was a little weary she leaned her head on his shoulder, blush a pretty scarlet, all the while she had a small smile on her features. He was a happy demon if you ever saw one.

Oh I be mad now! I finally got an email from the site rabidkougafangirls and they said they wouldn't put my story on …  CURSES! Well you know what! I never really wanted to be on that site anyway! …….. T.T I wanted to be on that site –runs to a corner and cries-

**Anyway, no worries, but I've been thinking…. I think that this fanfic…. Is soap opera-ish isn't it? It's all fluffy like, hmn, perhaps action… I'm not really sure? Should I? I have envisioned this fanfic to the end mostly but I really don't think there's any real action… Hmn a dilemma … tell me what you think. Also I've realized, we're into chapter 4 and day 1 has just been completed, am I dragging this on too much, or do you like the slow pace? Let me know.**

**(Moon fest info comes next chapter. No worries I didn't forget that part!)**

**P.S. my Internet is a bitch, so if I don't review for a while, don't worry I have the story I just can't get it to you XD**

**People who review get responses: (think about it guys doesn't that sound nifty?)**

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: well there's my update, rather long actually, 2pages longer then that of the norm. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Menolly Harper: No I have charter, but it's the outside connection to our house that's screwed up, but yeah I had some instances of wanting to take my lap top and just chuck it at the door, it gets really annoying. Any who I'm glad my story makes you all warm and fuzzy, at one point somewhere I was going to put that in the story but decided against it, I figured it would make the wishy washy-ness of my story corny, probably already is, but I didn't feel like making it even more corny. Lol thanks for reviewing! **

**soy.saucE: it took me a while to figure out what you meant by anonymous people but I finally got it, I never realized that was disabled, thanks a bunch!(Sometimes I'm lacking in brain cells.) Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Nekozuki114: So because I'm a curious one and I like to check out the stories authored by those who reviewed I have come to see that you like Fruits basket too! And even better, you prefer KyoxTohru! Le gasp! They are my 2nd fav couple to KougaxKagome! Yarg! You my friend are my hero! Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Vumpler: I'm glad you liked that song, the scorpions have to be one of my favorite bands, even if they are just a bunch of old guys now. Lol but yes I just love to pick on Inuyasha I just can't help it, he annoys me and he's such an idiot. And I shall write as fast as I can as if some serial killer was chasing me.**

**Starrchick101: I shall continue to write and I'll await the awesomeness of your responses, for they are cool beyond all means. Now! To the Bat mobile Robin! **

–**picture zooms in and out with awesome sound effects- (I added that little "holy Talito, custard' thing in there for you, thought you might find that interesting) Glad you enjoyed the story thus far! **

**The Violent Tomboy: well I'm happy to hear that you like my imagination usually my friends just beat me saying "Your Ridiculous!" lol happy to hear you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

**SanMirInukag: lol I shall write as fast as I can so you don't have to wait as long . thanks for the review, it was rather entertaining!**

**Black-rose23:  I'm glad you enjoyed those scenes, I loved writing them, Kagome acting indecisively dumb. And I just can't help but pick on Inuyasha, it's just too easy! And Kouga being the clever demon we have all come to know and love, I hope I served him justice. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**IFearKanna: You know I fear Kanna too! She's just oober creepy, I bet she's one of the children of the corn. But yes I love tricking Inuyasha and giving him a hard time! I think I'll do it again when the time is right. Thanks for reviewing**

**Everqueen:  hey thanks for reminding me of Ginta and Hakaku, I really forgot to do a little update on them, Whoops! I was just going to go straight to the moon fest, oh well. So I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one, it's dedicated to you! Thanks for reviewing again!**


	5. An Author's Apology

**An Author's Apology:**

Hey guys, I hate to do this to you all, but I won't be able to update all week. I know I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'll already be dying! I'm going to a soccer goal keeping camp and I'll be ripped to shreds on Astroturf! (You know that fake plastic grass) It's been a while since the last chapter I know, but I had a writer's block, and I'm working on the 5th chapter as we speak. I shall try to type like some rabies-infected raccoon was on the loose and chasing me. But I did come up with a one shot called A Moon Goddess and it's a KougaxKagome, so I hope that lessens your spite towards me at the moment. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far and whomever may be awaiting the next chapter, and hold tight I'll get out the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks again.

Forever yours, an author who loves nothing more than Kouga and Kagome fluff,

AGreatPenName


	6. Chapter 5

What Could It Hurt

Chapter 5

**Song of the day: Angel, by Nine Inch Nails (well if you don't know who Nine Inch Nails is, shame on you.)**

**Disclaimer:  Sadly I really don't own anything… not even common sense**

**By the way if you haven't already shot me, I give you permission to do so now. Not Only did I make a fatal error then try to correct it, but now I have just realized my trying to fix a fatal error has caused another. Confused? Well remember how I forgot a certain cat demon… well it so happens that me being my stupid self added with lack of sleep gave a misspelled name. It's Kirara not Kilala. AND it's Hakkaku NOT Hakaku. I swear there's no hope for me… sorry about that… plus it took super long to get this out… eek don't hurt me too badly!**

**This is so dedicated to Nekozuki114, whom I found through some investigation is absolutely as crazed for fluff as I am, way to be!**

It was early in the morning the following day and Kagome and Sango decided to take a bath in a near by hot spring. And the very curious Sango could take it no more "Kagome, spill, what happened yesterday night with you and Kouga? I mean you got back so late, something had to have happened!"

"We- I – well… nothing happened really." Kagome was pretty glad that hot springs were, well, hot, or Sango would have noticed that the faint pink tinge of her cheeks weren't from the hot springs.

Skeptically Sango eyed Kagome not quite believing what she was hearing, but she wouldn't press it; Kagome's not one to lie. "So, you found out about the Moon Festival then, right? Well? What's it all about?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and gave a shaky and hesitant laugh "A heh heh heh, well, actually, it never dawned on me to ask him." Kagome still laughed that rickety laugh while rubbing the back of her neck.

Sango eyed her suspiciously, Kagome wasn't telling her something. This wasn't like her, she generally confided in Sango for anything and everything, why not now? Then a horrific thought shot through her mind and she noticeably stiffened and she asked almost in a whisper in what seemed to be a terrified tone "Kagome, did you and -gulp- Kouga? Well you know… touch each other… and well, finally mate?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be terrified and without a second thought she blurted out "Kami! No! Sango! I- never, and I swear to you all I did was pet his tail! Never would I-" however Sango completely stopped listening after the 'pet his tail' part. _'She pat his tail? Kagome pat Kouga's TAIL! What on earth? Could this mean?' _that's when Sango ended her thoughts and she now had a knowledgeable smile as she watched her friend go through an array of emotions shooting across her face as she spoke, consisting of horror, shock, panic, thoughtfulness, a split second of longing, then to complete confusion, to self debate, and then to a worried face; as she had finally stopped blabbing incoherent sentences, that made no sense even to herself, as she saw that Sango had a smug smile with a slightly raised brow.

"So, you pat Kouga's tail?" Kagome shifted a little, never making eye contact, but nodded her head. Sango's smile grew at this "So… was it soft?"

That's when Kagome lifted her gaze to lock her eyes on Sango's; she had a very deep blush, and then sheepishly answered "yeah" with a meek smile.

------------------------------

"OH! Kouga! That's the way to do it!" Kagome shouted. Kouga just beamed a million dollar smile "only for you my mate" he then shifted his gaze down to where his attention was needed, he would comply, and comply willingly. How he was enjoying this, he was in pure bliss. Kagome walked up behind Kouga and gave him a peck on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around his mate and he said, "So how does dinner look?" She looked at the spit, "Looks great! I should have let you roasted Inuyasha a long time ago!" Long and behold Inuyasha was indeed on the spit spinning rotisserie style. Kouga then took his mate in his arms and looked deep into her eyes with a cocky smile and she giggled "I love that cocky smile" In reply he just let his smile grow showing his pearly white fangs as he lowered his head to her level and inched forward until they were a mere inch away. Her eyelids fell, she was waiting, and he wasn't about to make her wait any longer. With that he-

"Hey you stupid wolf!" shrieked a very familiar yet annoying voice that belonged to none other then that damn hanyou; Inuyasha.

Kouga's eyebrows twitched at the very rude interruption to one of his favorite dreams, and it was just getting to the good part too. He opened his eyes, and saw Inuyasha who was standing before him with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. _'Damn the mutt. Figure's he'd be the one to ruin my dream. But… I did enjoy the spit part, that was new-' _Kouga inwardly chuckled at the thought, he really wished he could do that to Inuyasha one day.

" What are you going to do with Kagome? I better not find out that this whole festival thing is a hoax. If this is just a way to try and get Kagome to be your mate, I swear, I really will kill you." This was indeed odd; Inuyasha did not yell, screech, bellow, or scream. But rather, he spoke in a deadly calm voice with his stone hard eyes dead locked on that of Kouga's.

Kouga, to put it fairly, was a bit surprised at Inuyasha's moment of composure and intimidating manner. But too bad for the little hanyou, it wasn't to last. Kouga started "Inuyasha… –he let out an exasperated sigh- I thought you said you knew all about the Moon Festival. Now why are you asking me all these questions you already know the answers to?" Kouga now displayed a very cocky grin with a raised brow pretending to be serious, however it was a clear insult to Inuyasha's stupidity from the previous night.

Inuyasha lost his very short-lived composure to Kouga's remark as he began to shake in anger "You bastard! I'm gonna kill-"

"Sit boy" **FWUMP! **Indeed, Inuyasha was on the forest floor again. Sango and Kagome then walked out of the forest coming from their bath; and with a smile of satisfactory on her face Kagome walked up to Kouga in that wonderfully short uniform he loved so much and asked "So Kouga, should we get going?"

As a response Kouga quickly picked Kagome up, cradling her in her arms. He was, to put it lightly, a little eager. He looked onto her blushing face and smiled, yes his plan was working perfectly. "We'll be back by tomorrow night, that alright?"

"Uh…. Sure?" And with her almost consent; Kouga took off in his whirlwind in a mad dash trying to get back to his den as quickly as possible._ 'He seems really excited, I wonder why?' _she then looked up to Kouga and let out a little gasp _'Why is he smiling like that?' _Kouga had a devilish smirk on, and it kept growing, as his fangs where revealed more and more as he ran along. Her eyes widened quite visibly as she thought_'… did…did I somehow agree to mate with him by coming? Dear Kami!' _

Kouga was also a little lost in thought _'this is when it truly begins…but what to do?… I could always…yes that could work… and then…naw that won't work… but I know what will, she's always seemed to like fluffy things…' _as more and more ideas came into mind Kouga's smile really did grow into a devilish smirk, oh what he had planned for his woman. However, when he heard Kagome give a little gasp, his train of thoughts died as he stopped his sprint and looked at her with concern while raising a brow. "Something wrong?"

Kagome couldn't believe it; at one point she could've sworn that Kouga had a lecherous grin on, one that Miroku would display time and time again. "Uh, no… just um, well, what exactly happens at this Moon Festival?" she tried not to look nervous but she failed, and his response was NOT what she wanted to hear. As Kouga sped off again, all she could do was wonder about he had said. And it kept ringing through her head _'well, you'll just have to wait and see then won't you?' _it wouldn't have been so bad if he had just said that, however he did not. He spoke with a hint of amusement and seduction, he had a wicked cocky grin with eyebrows that grew as if in delight, and eyes, his eyes were two blue pools, in which caused all sane thoughts to fly out the window, as he stared at her with some unknown suggestion. What he could be implying was beyond her, and then, the ideas started flowing through her head as she felt the familiar warmth brightening her cheeks, but also somewhere …lower? She didn't know how to place it nor could she explain it, so she tried to ignore it. Too bad for her, Kouga looked down towards her with a smile she had not seen before, all that she could do was gulp and feel the warmth intensify greatly in the two areas as he smiled that mysterious smile at her. He then looked back towards their destination with a new gleam in his eyes; she could only imagine what was going through his head.

-------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what'll happen at this Moon Festival. Sango, did Kagome tell you anything?" Miroku looked to Sango hoping she had the answer; sadly she did not as she shook her head in response. However, he noticed that she had a smirk "Sango?" he asked, clearly wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Oh it's nothing." She said simply smiling, causing udder confusion throughout the remainder of the group.

"Feh. Who cares?" Inuyasha stated; he'd been very agitated since Kagome left not long after sitting him. However, as cold as he may seem on the outside on the inside he was anything but; in fact he was worried, he feared about Kagome. He knew she wouldn't be hurt while with Kouga, and that was what he feared. Kouga would never let any harm come to her, Kouga would never cause her any pain, not like he had, and he was scared that Kagome would realize this _'Kagome, don't leave me.'_

------------------------------------------------------

Kouga had set Kagome down as they had finally reached the den after about ten or so minutes of his fast pace. Kagome who, during all the time being carried by Kouga, had been wondering and fearing what was awaiting her at the den, and to her relief, there were no wedding celebrations being held. But she did however look a little surprised at the sight; it was the same beautiful waterfall and valley she had seen when Kouga had first kidnapped her. However, there were wolves and wolf demons everywhere running around preparing for the up coming celebration. Some of the male demons were coming and going with animal carcasses thrown over their shoulders, obviously to eat later; then the others were carrying logs that were once tree trunks, to a large area where they were arranged into circles, to be of some sort of seating perhaps. Then, to her pleasure, she saw female wolf demons she had not seen before, that were either; skinning the game that the males had caught, cooking food, watching their wolf cubs, or helping some of the males with their tasks.

Kouga watched as Kagome stared in awe at the sight of his tribe, he had forgotten she had never actually seen his tribe, other than his regular hunting party; filled with demons who mostly had nothing but blood lust. But now, she was seeing the real part of tribe life and he couldn't help but be happy when he saw a smile grace her lips. "Come on Kagome, we need to see how Ginta and Hakkaku have faired since I left them in charge." He took hold of her hand and began to lead her towards the den where Ginta and Hakkaku surely were.

"You-you left those two in charge?" asked Kagome as she trailed behind and stared incredulously at Kouga, as they were getting closer to the cave, too much in shock to realize that he was holding her hand with their fingers entwined. He turned with a smile and gave her a nod, then continued to the mouth of the cave. She couldn't believe it _'Is he serious? Ginta and Hakkaku! Those two are really sweet, but to leave them in charge! That's like throwing a piece of meat into a den of lions! I hope they didn't screw up too much.'_

As they entered the cave's mouth, both Kouga and Kagome stopped dead in their tracks; lying before them were two huge bear demon hides that were being tended to by some very ecstatic wolf demonesses. That's when their presence at the tribe was finally realized as an older wolf demoness called out, "Kouga, welcome back!" and with that the entire tribe stopped any and all activities they were performing to come to see their tribe leader's return and to give him and apparently his rumored mate-to-be a word of welcome before going back to their work.

Kagome was completely overwhelmed; she felt many eyes resting upon her with skeptical gazes, however she paid more attention to how kindly this tribe acted. It reminded her of a big family reunion, however Kouga was being treated with the utmost respect. As each one spoke to Kouga, she noted how formal they acted towards him, that's when she mentally kicked herself. _'How could I forget! Kouga's the leader of this wolf demon tribe… leader…- _that's when she went into mental overdrive as her eyes widened and she gasped- _he's their leader! He controls this entire pack! That would make him, like, a prince!_ Kagome was mentally beating herself, how could she forget such an important detail like this about Kouga. _'But, whenever I've been with him, I never saw this, and I never acted… Kami! And he let's me treat him that way!' _ As Kagome continued this kind of train of thought she realized something, _'But, why does he let me treat him that way? No one else does, so why me?' _ As Kagome's mind kept going in circles that would never be resolved unless she asked him herself; Kouga, himself, was having a mental go around as well.

As he continued to stare at the two bear demon hides, he almost completely tuned out those of his tribe who were greeting him. _' I usually go and get the bear hide, but where'd these come from? And there are two? Who on earth-'_ that's when he finally came back to his senses and demanded, "Where are Hakkaku and Ginta?" The cave cleared out at an unspoken demand, only to leave the two in question alone with their leader.

However, the usual joy of their leader's return was replaced by one of astonishment as both Hakkaku and Ginta stared at the intertwined fingers of their leader and his heart's obsession. "Well, what do ya know?" said the two demons that had goofy smiles as they looked at Kagome who had just realized the source of their amusement and started to blush a pretty pink as she gently slipped her hand out of Kouga's.

Kouga, however, was not amused. He wanted to know what had happened, so with a glare and a stern voice he said, "Alright you two, enough gawking. Mind telling me where'd these two bear demon hides have come from?"

Ginta and Hakkaku just looked back and forth between one another then to Kouga, both seeming to be a bit nervous, as the memory came back.

"_Ginta?"_

"_Yeah Hakaku?"_

"_Why are we the one's who need to kill this bear demon? … Yikes!" Ginta just managed to ask before he dodged the attack of the assaulting bear demon._

"_Because we need the hide for the festival and…." This time it was Hakaku who managed to dodge the bear's swipe that could have been fatal. "…We're in charge while Kouga's away… I know I'm proud that Kouga left us in charge but…" Hakaku's eyes widened as his mouth gaped. Now there were two bear demons!_

"_But I wish he would come back soon!" finished the now petrified Ginta. It was at this point where Ginta had decided it just wasn't worth it, and it would be best to leave this to Kouga, so he did the best thing that he could do; run away, with Hakkaku right behind him. However, as Ginta was making his way through the forestry away from the pursuing bear demons towards a near by cliff, he got his foot stuck in a vine. Hakkaku who was behind him, not really thinking on his feet, decided the best way to free Ginta was to take hold of his arms and try to pull his foot out of the vine. But as he kept pulling on Ginta he realized the vine must have been at least 25 feet long, so he kept pulling until the vine became taut. So, just as he was about to yank Ginta's foot out of the vine, the two bear demons that had been chasing them had finally caught up, only to come upon the vine that was attached to Ginta's foot and a tree some 25 feet away. The two bear demons had no time to react as they tripped over the vine and stumbled off the nearby cliff to their impending doom. As Ginta finally got his foot loose he joined Hakkaku who was staring over the cliff at the two now dead bear demons. _

_They both exchanged glances; they could never tell anyone this happened. That's when Hakkaku spoke up "We killed them in hand to hand combat" "Of course we did" agreed Ginta._

Kouga was getting very impatient now; he raised his voice in an annoyed tone "Well?"

Hakkaku finally found his voice and stated proudly "Well Kouga, as temporary leaders of the pack, we took the liberty of finding a bear demon hide for the festival and ended up with two." Ginta and Hakkaku beamed brightly as Kouga gave a pleased smile towards them, even if they bent the truth a little.

"Well, I must say boys I'm impressed. So… how'd you do it?" Kouga asked curious as to how these two managed to do such a task, all the while keeping a very pleased smile on his face; he couldn't be any more proud at how strong his pack has become. Taking on bear demons and all, that's some dangerous business, and to walk away without a scratch! That was truly amazing.

Kagome, not really wanting to hear the blow-by-blow descriptions on how Ginta and Hakkaku managed to pull off killing the two bear demons, decided to do a little exploring in the cave. _'It's not like anything can happen to me anyway, I'm sure Kouga won't mind' _that was the only thought Kagome managed as she strolled down deeper into the cave until she heard a very strange noise. _'What in the blazes?' _she couldn't resist, she had to know what that was, so she followed the noises deeper and deeper into the cave where the noises became more audible for her to determine _'that was definitely a YIP type of noise' _yep she was the next Sherlock Holmes. As she made a turn at a corner in the cave, she let out a shriek at the sight before her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Then Ginta upper-cut the-" Hakkaku was interrupted as a loud ear-piercing screech came from the back of the cave, forcing all three demons to cover their sensitive ears. As the scream subsided "Um… where's Kagome?" Hakkaku asked with his gaze directed to where Kagome once stood but was now nowhere to be seen.

Kouga quickly made the connection, and before anyone could utter another word he raced off towards the source of the scream, which he knew to be as Kagome. And in no time flat, Kouga reached the back of the cave hoping to find a still intact Kagome. His heart was pounding _'let her be alright' _he thought as he rounded the corner to where his prize lay, that's when his breathe hitched. Kagome was sitting on a bed of straw being 'attacked' by none other than a two month old litter of wolf pups.

Kagome giggled and squealed in delight as the pups began to jump all over her, causing her to fall back, as they began to lick all over her face. They were so cute, and so soft, and they were playing with her, she was a very happy Kagome.

Kouga looked on the site as the pups playfully knocked down Kagome, and what was better yet, she allowed them to do so, and she was enjoying it. All the panic he had melted away as he saw her laugh and smile with glee. His perfect Kagome seemed even more perfect, now it seems that even his wolves have even excepted her as well as his tribe. Kouga was one happy demon that could only smile as he imagined the sight of her playing like such with his pups that they surely would have.

**I am terribly sorry this took so long, but you'll be happy to know I did not go unpunished. Not only did I scrape both my elbows on the Astroturf, but I also have; over 20 bruises throughout my body including my chin, pulled my quad muscle, pulled the inner thigh muscle, land wrong on my bad knee, jam my thumb AND I even landed wrong on one of my dives thus landing on my neck so I can only turn it to the right… you've got to love goal keeping camp. Plus this would have come out yesterday but we lost our power, isn't that just peachy?**

**I would just love to say that in one of the newest episodes "Bankotsu revealed and blah blah blah" Kouga says the funniest thing I have ever heard on the series thus far… he said "KA-HOOTS!" I Loved it! It's the funniest thing I have ever heard come out of his mouth!**

**Also my awesome amigos I would like you all to visit InuKochan's Travels of the confused and the Mateless it's funny as hell, and it's KougaxKagome**

**ALL hail the reviewers:**

**Re-o-ko: about my one shot THANKS EVER SO MUCH! I'm glad you liked it soo much! Oh and the whole moon goddess story, yeah I don't know how but somehow I managed to come up with it, it was just one of those glorious moments when your struck with an idea. But apparently there is a story somewhat like that, I dunno at least animeprincess143 says, some sorta myth. Well that kinda puts a damper on it, guess I just need to be a bit more creative.**

**Starrchick101:  Honestly, I'm not really sure what a talito is. Lol I know, but I'm pretty sure it's a Mexican wrap O.o I think… ah well, I say that sometimes so I just decided to put it on in the story. Oh and the tricked out bat-mobile Rocks my socks! The hydraulics, very cool, bouncing when I'm sugar high is like one of my favorite things to do! And yes anime music will so make the ride so much cooler, personally I like all the Gundam Seed music, and the song Aura from Hack/sign I think it was? But no worries! There really has been a plot all along, (in my mind at least) and it shall begin at the very end of the next chapter! **

**Black-rose23: Personally I think Inuyasha doesn't even deserve Kikyo, I say he should suffer. At many a times in the show Inuyasha really just ticks me off doing something rather stupid or another… but that's just at times, other times I say, poor Inuyasha… does that make me bipolar just as he is? Crud! Any way…. But indeed, Kouga really is far better for Kagome and her mental health. Considering the fact Inuyasha is the source of all her problems. But I have decided that! Dun dun dun! Next chapter is dedicated to you, where there shall be Super Fluff! Lol thanks so much for even considering writing a one-shot, and for me? That's really, I mean really nice, thanks so much! You are super awesome! **

**Puffin: Ya know I love your pen name, puffin, lol those birds are crazy cool! Anyway, back to what matters … yeah I've decided to incorporate some action to my plot, which will finally be revealed next chapter at the end . how I love to prolong things! Any who thanks for the review! (lol that rhymed!)**

**FlowersFromHell: EEGAD! Indeed I shall write more! I love the enthusiasm! Thanks for the review!**

**Everqueen: Hey anytime you can help redirect my focus back to the big picture and not my ranting I'll dedicate the chapters to you, thanks again for that . But yes the checking out of the material of Kagome's uniform was one of my favorite parts, it brought out the letch in myself so to speak, I had fun writing it! It was a sight to behold because as I wrote and proofread it I laughed, Hmn… I'm so lame, oh well I'm glad you liked it though .**

**Foreveraloneb1: Whoever told you that was wise like Yoda, thanks for that though, it was truly appreciated, and it made me feel better. Thanks a bunch! I'd -glomp- you like one of my buddies does to me, but I think that would be rude so… –sends a virtual hug- . there I think that's better!**

**Menolly Harper: Thanks for the advice, I rather like how it's mellow as well, but however, it needs some sort of plot… -sighs-… but no worries! It shall not hinder the FLUFF! And between you, me, and whoever else might be reading this… -shifty eyes- there's going to be some serious fluff next chapter . oh yes, and I do believe I have some lemon in store, but not yet! I can't get ahead of myself. **

**Lyn: … write more? Lol what do you mean by that? Write more in each chapter? Or just update sooner? Anyway, thanks for the review it's greatly appreciated, and that of the one on my one-shot that really made me happy, thanks!**

**Kogasgirl142: and update I did, and shall a lot sooner next time might I add. By the by love the penname! -**

**Joey/soy.saucE:  Laziness all the way! Yes logging in can be a pain in the donkey (you know what I mean . just watching out in case a little one stumbles upon this… but honestly they would have seen all the other stuff in this M section, but I've decided, just this once to be kid friendly!) wow I need a life if I actually consider this stuff. Lol anyway, the next update will be a lot sooner, I promise!**

**Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: I'm totally psyched that you like it! Thanks for the review again!**

**The Violent Tomboy: oh! Jeez! I never meant it like that! Ok sorry my bad! Bad choice of words, my friends don't actually beat me up, I meant like the 'you're a crazed nut job ya'know that?' type of stuff and a playful noogie that last a whole 2 seconds. Sorry if that worried you, I appreciate the concern though! .**

**Nekozuki114: you love Kouga and Kagome fluff too! Yarg! Me too! . -goes all hyper active and bounces on the bed- I love the fluff stuff! **

**IfearKanna: O.O now I'm really glad I didn't leave it at that spot lol just kidding glad you enjoyed it! I know I did when I thought of that!**

**Articunese: thanks for the love on the story, and you know what I have discovered? Not many people even comment on that site anyway! I'm glad I have great reviewers like you on this awesome site!**

**Sailorgirl16: hey thanks for all the comments! But totally though, Inuyasha really is a crazed-nut-meg! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Rena Moon: hey! Ho! Whoa! No! There's no need to apologize for reviewing 'late!' totally I'm just glad you review! Besides I'm the one who should be sorry! It took like almost 2 weeks to update! "Unacceptable!" is what it is! A direct quote from Sam from the Muppets. (The blue bald eagle incase you don't know) lol jeez I love those guys! Thanks again for the review!**

**TurboTwistedFire: yes indeedy! This is my first fanfic! The reason for all the **

**detail… I go far into detail when I write essays for school; mine are always at least 3 **

**or 4 pages longer then everybody else's, but that's ok I guess, but what really gets **

**me, if you haven't already guessed are run-on sentences! Always get points off for **

**those. But no worries! I have no intention to bring Kikyo into this… she annoys me. **

**As for the Miroku and Sango situation, dually noted thanks . Thanks for the **

**spelling tip! Spelling always was my worst subject. But Kouga is so my all **

**time favorite anime character of all time too! But no it's not sad that you know **

**when his tail twitches, I knew when it happens too and! I know his every line from**

**episode 34-36! . those are my favorite episodes! I watch them on DVD with **

**subtitles which are actually different from what they say, and then on tape… when I **

**recorded it off TV –shifty eyes-… yep! So I'm so glad you like my story and I'm **

**glad you find it funny, it was intended. At least I know it works now .**

**Slytherinbookworm: yah know, now that you bring it up and I think about it, that **

**site really is into yaoi stuff… I usually just ignored it up to this point. And the **

**suggestions are so dually noted! And I'd like to revise or edit or what not because **

**there are some slight things I'd want to change, but I have no bloody idea how to do**

**it! Plus! I have to admit it, I'm a really lazy person 3 but totally thanks for the **

**review, honesty is always the best policy, so I like to hear what people have in mind **

**as the read, I know the idea was far fetched but hey, it was worth a try! **

**Animeprincess143: wow! Just… wow! Thanks! You're so nice . I appreciate**

**that! And as for my one-shot; I'm super happy you liked it! But alas I didn't know **

**that there was a similar myth… well I guess I'll just have to work harder in my **

**creativity! Thanks for the review! **


	7. GHAH! AGAIN! SORRY!

**An Author's apology…. Again -.-'**

I am so sorry guys! It might take another week to get the next chapter out. My laptop where I do all my work, well its LCD/monitor has some stress fracture on it, thus it's completely shot. So I had about ten pages typed up and ready to update the story, well now that my LCD is shot, that made my modem go ka-put as well… meaning my laptop won't even turn on anymore, and it's going to the dump now. So… I lost everything, so I have to RE-TYPE everything…. -.-' please don't hit me or -eyes IFearKanna- drag me down to the bowels of hell, because that would not be pleasant at all. So to make it up to you asI'm retyping it, I'll redo some things to make it extra fluffy XD eh?... But some words to be wise… never trust technology because it'll only hurt you. Yeah in case you're wondering I'm typing this on one of our other computers… I've given up on laptops.

Oh, and Menolly as you probably noticed i joined your wolfmiko site, I'm so sorry but i have no bloody idea as to what to do there, so just to let you know if you probably haven't guessed it already... I'm a very bad member T.T I'm sorry

From an author who love's nothing more than Kouga and Kagome fluff and despises technology at the moment

aGreatPenName


	8. Chapter 6

**What Could it Hurt?**

**Chapter 6**

**Song of the day: Get over it, by Ok Go**

**Mer… heh heh, sorry about the long wait guys, here's the story: lap tops are evil, all honors classes, soccer, physical therapy, and crazy family members that visit for two weeks at a time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… -shifty eyes- **

**Black-rose23 this is for you sorry about the long wait . **

**Enjoy the SUPER FLUFF!**

Kouga looked on the site as the pups playfully knocked down Kagome, and what was better yet, she allowed them to do so, and she was enjoying it. All the panic he had melted away as he saw her laugh and smile with glee. His perfect Kagome seemed even more perfect, for now it seems even his wolves have accepted her as well as his tribe. Kouga was one happy demon that could only smile as he imagined the sight of her playing like such with his pups that they would surely have.

As Kouga leaned against the wall of the cave watching the site that lay before his eyes, he let his eyes close, as he envisioned the future life he knew he was to have. But as to how he would achieve that? Well he was working on it, there were so many ideas, he could do it the easy way; 'Woman, you're mine so get used to it' and then he'd just have her; or the hard way, which was a lot more rewarding, not to mention entertaining! Oh the things he could do to woo her! He could tease her in more ways than one just to see her blush; lavish her with anything and everything, except for the customary courtship present of raw liver… yeah… somehow he doubted Kagome would appreciate that. He could show her a 'whole new world', see how far he could go, each day pushing his luck farther and farther by getting closer to her, and see how long it took before-

"Kouga?"

That got his attention, and now that his senses were finally regained, he opened his eyes and focused them upon Kagome, whose features showed confusion to his previous actions of zoning out.

As he took a good look at her again, he noticed she was now sitting up, with two pups on her lap, as the rest were off playing with one another. However, there was one pup, he remembered that one; when that litter was born he remembered his eyes strayed to that one in particular. It was a male; completely covered in a tan colored fur, except for it's two fore legs, those where white, as well as a patch on it's right eye.

And it was that exact same pup that was rubbing against Kagome's right outer thigh, involuntarily causing her skirt to hike up, giving him a quite pleasant view. He had such a smirk of amusement on; it surely matched that of his thoughts.

He walked towards Kagome and that mastermind of a little pup, to where he crouched down to their level. He then quickly locked a highly cocky grin with mischievous eyes to that of Kagome's very confused and slightly worried eyes.

'_Oh what's he smirking about now?'_ Kagome thought, worry clearly evident as he

approached her _'whenever he smirks like that, something's up_- she let out a

gasp- _GHAH! NOT THAT KIND OF UP!'_

Kouga, after eye contact, reverted his gaze down to Kagome's lovely display of thigh to where he reached his hand. Knowingly, Kouga brushed his hand lightly against her skin as he kept going in an upward movement to where the edge of her highly rumpled up skirt lay. Kouga's grin only grew as he heard her gasp; as he reached his destination towards the end of her lengthy thigh, he lingered there for sometime with his hand in contact drawing circles lazily before he slowly pulled the material down to cover her already displayed thigh.

After the deed was done, he then brought his gaze back up to meet Kagome's which was much to his pleasure.

Kagome was in absolute shock, and what shocked her most was how his mere touch could send shivers throughout her entire body. All she could do was stare wide-eyed at Kouga, with her mouth slightly ajar in disbelief at what he had just done. She had a horrible tint of crimson red on her cheeks as she stuttered "K-Kouga? Why'd-"

"Didn't want to give these two here any ideas" Kouga said suggestively with his

grin as he threw a thumb back behind him in the direction to where Hakkaku and

Ginta were now standing, gaping as they saw Kouga and Kagome caught in the act,

or so they thought.

There was quite an awkward silence for some time as Ginta and Hakkaku gaped in disbelief at Kagome, who equally stared back except with that of pure horror. And Kouga, who during this entire time was enjoying this predicament immensely, decided to break the silence "Kagome you stay with Ginta and Hakkaku, I have something I need to take care of." And with that Kouga left the den.

"So Kagome, You really like Kouga now huh?" Ginta teasingly asked.

She stared at Ginta with her eyes bugging out, _'Did? Did he really say what I think he said?_' But despite how horrible of an idea that sounded to her, she couldn't deny the facts that that comment made her blush even more. But she also realized that there was a sensation that was spreading throughout her body like wildfire; she felt like she was being pulled towards something, something she wanted.

----------------------------------------------------

As Kouga walked out of the den with the smirk of getting away with murder, he found a group of his men had settled at the base of the waterfall, that's cascading waters covered the entrance to that particular den. Curious as to why they were neglecting their duties, he decided to do a little co-op mission of his own as he lurked above this meeting on a ledge off the cliff that the dens of the wolves were nestled upon.

What seemed to be the youngest wolf demon of the gathering, with short black hair sticking up in spikes every which way, began to speak "You mean that woman Kouga brought back is actually going to attend the Festival? Well wouldn't that mean-"

"That's exactly what it means." An older demon spit out with venom.

Another demon with brown hair pulled back into a small pony tail began to speak, anger in his tone; "What is Kouga thinking! Bringing a little weak HUMAN! No worth! Probably never did a day of work in her life! She should never be part of-"

At this point Kouga could take no more, his own men were questioning his actions and he would not allow that to be tolerated. Quick as a flash before anyone could say another word, Kouga had made it to the base of the waterfall where the group had gathered, with his clawed hand wrapped around the throat of the last speaker lifting him off the ground, just daring him to end his sentence.

The other demons of the gathering had all taken a step back at Kouga's sudden appearance, and they were scared. They knew that their speaking ill of Kouga was a very bad thing to do for their health, thus why they had met away from the rest of the tribe at this 'remote' location. However as good as a spot they thought it was, apparently they were wrong. Kouga had heard them, and it appears he was infuriated; the way he was emitting feral growls that escaped from his lips, that were now peeling back revealing his deathly sharp fangs, how his grip was so tight around their 'brother's' neck that bruises already seemed to be forming all the while their 'brother' was wheezing for air, feet dangling inches, above the ground. How Kouga's claws had pierced his tribesman's neck and the blood could be seen trickling down freely, but it was his eyes that really gave away his true anger. They were not only speaking poorly of their leader, but his apparent mate as well; sparking the rage within Kouga as his eyes began to bleed red, a sure sign that death would follow.

"You will not question my actions," Kouga spoke almost through his growls filled with pure malice, as he stared dead on at the demon whose life was held in his hands.

He then turned his blood red raged filled gaze towards the rest of the group "ANY OF YOU!" He then redirected his gaze back towards the demon that was gasping, trying to get some, any air into his lungs. "Do it again and you'll die by my hands, that goes for you all." Kouga spoke in a deadly calm voice as his bloodied eyes began to fragment back into icy blue; and with one last burst of anger that was surging through him, he threw the gasping demon, slamming him hard against the rock of the cliff, rendering him unconscious. "All of you get double guard duty. Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you all."

With that, all of Kouga's men quickly gathered up their unconscious 'brother' and hurried away from their angered leader. However, the youngest wolf demon with black spiky hair named Takumi couldn't help but wonder why Kouga had not killed Masato on the spot.

'_Is it that girl who has changed Kouga?_ _Normally he'd have no problem killing anyone, tribesman or not._'

He needed to meet this girl, but, not today. He wouldn't risk being near Kouga's mate after what happened, it was just too soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what exactly are the bear skins for anyways?"

"Well, actually… I don't really know. It's just some tradition for the sake of tradition I guess."

'_Just for the sake of tradition? Well that's dumb.'_ Mused Kagome until she felt the very familiar presence of two jewel shards.

"Oh! Hey Kouga! Where've you been?" chirped a very happy Kagome who at the moment was with two female demons.

Kouga who had just spent the last hour or two going around his tribe making sure all the requirements for the feast were ready, had been in a really, well to put it lightly in a 'bitchy mood.'

During that time almost the whole tribe had heard that something happened and that Kouga had been very angry, angry enough to injure one of his own kin; with that in mind they followed his orders no questions asked as he barked them out. And during that entire time of ordering his tribe about, he was trying to 'vent' out his anger, but all Kouga ended up doing was brooding about what had happened, staying as irritated as ever.

However, as he heard his Kagome chirp pleasantly, he just couldn't stay that way, she had some kind of effect on him that he only reveled in. As his spirits suddenly soared

and he put on his cocky grin like smile that had won the hearts of many types of demoness near and far. "It's sundown and time to begin."

"GYAHHH! KOUGA PUT ME DOWN!" yelled a very surprised Kagome who was blushing beat red as Kouga had just picked her up in his arms, and was walking towards where the big shin-dig was about to begin. As she heard the two wolf demoness behind her snicker it only heightened her embarrassment as she yelled again beating her hands against his armor "PUT ME DOWN KOUGA!"

This is what he needed, his Kagome, and her feistiness. As she was 'beating' him up, all Kouga could do is laugh at her attempts, his woman was so entertaining. "Kagome"- he leaned down towards the 'little bundle of joy' that he held in his arms that's limbs had finally stopped flailing. "-Why-" he leaned down and began to nuzzle her neck and cheek, letting a soft soothing rumble escape his throat- "would I ever do that?" he coed yet somehow made it sound so seductive at the time.

As she lay in his arms completely limp at the moment: _'He just, then he, now he's, what is he?'_

Kouga could only smirk at the look of bewilderment she held as he pulled away just enough to hover over her face to study her reaction. However, that's when not even he himself could predict what he was about to do. Instinct was all that seemed to make sense. As he smirked, he was unconsciously closing the distance between them, until at that moment -she simultaneously gasped- he quickly darted out his tongue to slowly lick the tip of her nose in a 'playful' and 'sensual' manner. An action that a mate would impose onto their better half during their 'happy hours.'

It wasn't until he stood straight again did it seem to dawn on him what he had actually done. That's when he noticeably stiffened, _'I'm in for it now'_ thought in an almost cringing like tone, he'd see her wrath now.

But it never came; rather, what he got was a very pleasant smell. As he looked down at her with interest, eyes suggestive, brow raised, and one corner of his lips slightly pulling upwards, his ego raised considerably, if that were all possible.

And whatever hope Kagome had to make one, any kind of coherent thought, or sentence was completely shattered now. What he had done had definitely done something to her. She felt surges of warmth flood her entire being, fingers to toes, as if all the sudden the heat of her body was turned on, simultaneously sending slight tremors down her spine where all her nerves had come to life. She particularly felt that warmth in her cheeks as well as that lower region, the same place as before, however different, it was stronger. A stronger force pulling her to something she wanted, desired; and this time she couldn't shrug it off like she did the last time.

'_He, lick, why, feel, warm-'_ as she went over a selected few events in her mind, she never even noticed when Kouga had begun walking again, or when they came upon the entire tribe in the center of a clearing in the woods where the festival was being held. Actually she only came out of her thoughts after Kouga had set her down and pulled her to his side.

"Let the Moon Festival begin!" shouted an overly happy Kouga.

And thus the Moon Festival had finally begun, with a wolf demon tribe shouting and hollering happy to see their leader happy, an exuberant Kouga nuzzling Kagome's neck, a Kagome who couldn't stop blushing nor could she manage to peel Kouga off herself, for some apparent reason she just couldn't bring herself to do so, and then there was a newly conscious regained Masato who by the looks of it was none too happy.

---------------------------

"Okay Kagome, now what is it that you would like to do?"

Kagome just looked out at the scene before her eyes that was the Wolf Demon Tribe having a festival _'Wow! Where to begin? There's food, cubs to play with, music to dance to, conversations with elders, games! There are so many things!' _ Kagome then looked up at Kouga "Well, maybe, could we-"

"We'll keep Kagome entertained for a while Kouga!" Interrupted a wolf demoness as she had placed her hand over that of Kagome's mouth so that all Kagome could do mumble incoherent words.

"Uhh---" is all Kouga could come up with at the moment as he stood in shock that he was suddenly outnumbered by fifteen of the bachelorette wolf demoness of his tribe.

"Well, it's decided then! We'll give Kagome back to you later on!" And with that the fifteen wolf demoness disappeared into the forest with Kagome in tow, leaving behind a very confused Kouga.

--------------------------------------

"Hmmnn... we don't have that much time do we?" asked the wolf demoness as she put Kagome down.

"Only two hours sister." Replied another wolf demoness.

"Two hours?" asked a slightly concerned Kagome

"We're going to have to change your clothes as well." Stated yet another wolf demoness.

"My clothes?" gulped a now very concerned Kagome as she noticed the fifteen demoness that stood before her all smiling wickedly.

--------------------------------------------

Two hours later:

'_Where the HELL did they take Kagome?' _ Thought a very irritated Kouga, who at the moment was completely B.S.ing the small talk one of his men had started with him.

"Oh man! My favorite part of the festival is about to begin! And of course it cannot start without the leader of our pack there!" almost giggled one of Kouga's tribesmen as he heard the beating of drums and led the way to the edge of a thicket where there was a relatively large number of male demons compared to females.

As Kouga came into the clearing he rolled his eyes as he saw the looks in his men's eyes, and the somewhat worried eyes of the few females that were present. He then took his seat in his designated spot; he was leader after all, so he gets a choice seat.

The drums began to beat to a new and faster rhythm, all were silent, and eyes were searching for what was to come.

'_If Kagome knew where I was she'd kill me.' _ Sighed Kouga as he leaned his head onto his palm looking down at the ground, wishing this to be over with already so he could find Kagome.

Rustling in the bushes, howls, whistling, the invariable beat of the drums, and a familiar scent filled the air. _'…that scent…is so familiar…and so calming… it couldn't be…' _Kouga looked up, and his face was frozen in pure shock as his mind was screaming _'WHY THE HELL IS KAGOME IN THE TRADITIONAL VIRGINAL DANCE!' _

Kagome had stepped out of the woods and between the firelight from the campfire and the moonlight of the full moon that was now glowing brightly in the sky, she had been illuminated and every aspect; her bodice seemed to glow as she danced with swaying hips. She kept in step with all of the others as they made their presence known, as they began their dance as a group of twenty or so. However as the last of the virgins stepped out of the woods the drums began a new erratic beat. Their paces had begun to pick up and they soon fragmented around the campfire dancing on a whim, swirling and swaying as the drums' beats filled the air.

That's when her attire became known. She had a fur skirt, short as ever, and fur top that lay diagonally across her chest exposing a bare shoulder and stomach. Adorned with what seemed to be jewels, she had a design that started at her navel swirling around and about to make a gorgeous design similar to a rose. She had a headdress as well, a simple piece of leather with a tear drop jewel hanging off of it. Lastly she had a transparent shawl that she played with between her fingers, then around her body as she twirled.

She was beautiful, dancing in the glow of both the moon and fire; she was serenity, she was pure, she was a virgin dancing. The most sensual and wholesome thing a man could ever hope to see in his lifetime. She twirled with poise amid the beat of the drums, not a single fault in her steps; it was if she was walking on air. She bent back wards coming back up slowly and sultry whilst dragging the shawl across her stomach; she swayed and twirled, danced to and fro, and her body moved in wave like motions as she made her way around the campfire hastily as if it were her last dance.

Kouga was entranced, following her every move, as she seemed to be getting closer and closer to him.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she made her way around the fire dancing with the beat of the drums to her destination remembering what she was told; _"Well, you and Kouga haven't mated yet so it's customary for you to do the virgin's dance." _She slightly quivered at the thought; she'd never danced in public before only when she was alone in her room.

Every movement and every step she took she was done meticulously, well aware of all the eyes upon her. And the more she swayed the closer she got to Kouga, until she was right in front of him. But she couldn't bear to make eye contact, not when she was so nervous. _"Remember that you MUST make eye contact and keep it with Kouga. Otherwise you won't give Kouga the respect of an intended, the one whom you dance for." _Who was she kidding? It's not like Kagome was about to mate with Kouga, yeah she could do this… no problem.

Kouga was in tunnel vision, all that mattered, all he saw was Kagome and her dance.

Then she dipped, and on her way back up she had made eye contact with him. She hesitated for a moment as their eyes first locked and she had a slight blush, but she did not stop dancing nor did she break eye contact. She had actually lost herself in his deep blue eyes and she just couldn't tear her eyes away from his, she just needed to loose herself even more into their depths.

She then spun again, quicker this time so she would not loose her eye contact for too long; she found it odd that she was longing for his cerulean eyes. She then unconsciously began to twirl with the beat of the drums, forgetting that she was even dancing at all, she disregarded everything; for all that mattered were his entrancing eyes.

Her eyes, they were lures, and they were luring him to her until he was at last caught. He stood and quickly closed the distance between them, never losing eye contact as he placed one hand on her hip and the other on her neck so that with his thumb he could draw circles on her cheek. Even as he held onto her hip she continued to sway back and forth as the drums began to monotonously fade into the background.

"Kagome…"

Kouga then laid his forehead against hers so that their noses touched; he could feel the warm moist air she slightly panted on his lips and it was just enough to send shivers of pleasure coursing through his body that left him with desire. He kept his sights on her eyes only and began his descent.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head escalate as each second of his descent seemed to be in slow motion, leaving her anxious and curiously enthralled. Her eyes were ever entranced with his until she felt his lips gently caressing hers as her nerves were assaulted, it was a thrilling sensation. She wanted more and responded with a slight pressure from her lips.

"HOORAY! YEAH!"

The kiss abruptly broke as the shouts and cheers had filled the air, the virginal dance was now over and all were gawking and smirking at their leader and his antics.

Kagome stared at Kouga with a blank face for a minute or two until her eyes had widened as a blush crept its way onto her cheeks as she just seemed to realize the significance of what just happened. _'Oh Kami… I think … I just… kissed Kouga…' _She then averted her gaze to the ground _'It doesn't make sense, why would I kiss Kouga?' _

"Kagome, I really liked your dance." Kouga whispered staring deep into her eyes, as he had a small smile of pure happiness plastered on his face.

"I… I … I think I'm hungry." And with that Kagome scurried away to a campfire dedicated to food leaving behind a very smug Kouga.

--------------------------------------------

"The night of the Moon Festival has come to an end." Stated Kouga as he spoke to Kagome.

"So? Now what?" she asked curiously.

"We howl." smirked Kouga.

"What?" she was lost.

"Like this-"and Kouga let out the loud cry of the wolf as it echoed in the darkness of the night which was soon accompanied by the howls of his tribe.

"Give it a go" Kagome's incredulous stare only made him laugh and he urged her on "Come on now."

"I… o-ok …" replied Kagome, who had been rather timid around Kouga for the past couple of hours ever since the 'incident.' "I… uh…" stuttered Kagome as she looked to Kouga with trepidation only to be rewarded with raised brow and a cocky grin. _'Well… here goes nothing!' _she thought before she closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and howled "AAAWROOO!" into the night towards the heavens. And during her call many more fervent howls followed suite filling the night which seemed to be rejoicing.

After Kagome had finished Kouga sidestepped to be behind her to where he embraced her from and bent down to nuzzle the juncture between her exposed neck and shoulder. "That's my woman" he mumbled into her ear.

"Meh-heh-heh" Kagome laughed uneasily. What's a Kagome to do? She did after all kiss Kouga back, but why?

------------------------------------------

"The moon's beautiful" Sango commented with her face turned directed to the night sky as she spoke to Miroku.

"Indeed it is" replied Miroku as he kept his sights on the maiden whom he sat adjacent to.

"Hey Miroku you hear that?" questioned Sango

"It sounds like howls… do you think it could be Kouga and his tribe?"

As Miroku and Sango conversed Inuyasha was sitting in a tree and mentally cursing _'Damn that Kouga! I'll kill him! But why did Kagome leave with him to begin with?' _He became even more enraged when the second wave of howls reached his ears. _'I have to do something. I won't lose to that damned wolf!' _thought Inuyasha as he heard a howl that wasn't one of a wolf's.

**Like it, love it, loathe it entirely? Let me know XD**

**HUZZAH to the reviewers! **

**Vumpler: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you found the Super Fluff to your satisfaction! Thanks for the review!**

**Puffin: Awe thanks so much for the love 3 you're super nice! And how could people not get your penname? I thought it was fairly obvious, hmn oh well shrugs some people are just dense XP Hope you liked it! **

**Starrchick101: lol the bat-mobile is so nifty! We should add flippy head lights! I don't know why but the idea that the lights can move just seems so cool to me As for summer reading… heh I read 156 pages out of a 200 page book the day before I had to take my summer reading test XP PROCRASTINATION ALL THE WAY! **

**Lyn: So few words, yet they're so encouraging … thanks for the reviews **

**Animeprincess143:  - awe that's so sweet thanks! You're a great writer yourself! n.n **

**Everqueen:  '' wow how could I have missed that? A cow organ! Jeez a Lou! So I'd like to clarify one thing Spelling was my worst subject in middle school, only class I ever got a C+ in shakes her head in shame Thanks for telling me that, one of these days I'll figure out how to edit my stories on this site, it's so confusing! . Or I'm just technologically challenged Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**CoconutxGirl: Thanks a bunch! XD**

**Joey/Soy.sauce: D hey thanks I thought the puppies were rather cute, I mean come on! Who can't smile at the thought of puppies! Thanks for all the support! You rock **

**Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: blinkety blink really? That's good to know, now I know I'm not a complete lost cause when it comes to spelling X3 I'm glad you liked last chapter I did find Ginta and Hakkaku rather amusing, those two amuse me to no end thanks for the reviews they help**

**Black-rose-23: nods yep this chapter is dedicated to you sorry it took so long though u.u'' I never expected that I'd ever update this late. And again THANKS EVER SO MUCH! AHHH I LOVE THE ONESHOT YOU MADE FOR ME! insert giggles and squeal's here you truly are a very nice person nods Oh and man oh man! Are you popping fanfics and updates out or what? I saw how you have a HP one out I'll have to check it out but I'm sure It's great all of them are**

**Kougasgirl142: yes! Fluff! bounces off the walls how I love the fluff! 3333333 thanks for your review X3**

**Nikki of the Western Lands: thanks! You're so sweet and well I'm pretty busy so I'm not too sure when I'll get to update so I decided to leave the chapter on a semi good note so there's no cliff hangers for you XD Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rena Moon: … glomps her like there's no tomorrow Oh! That was so nice! THANKS! throws you a Kouga plush D Ahh! And I love the Muppets! 3 My favorite is Pepe lol he's a shrimp but he's got a big heart X3 **

**Jenny the White Wolf: I'm glad you like the story so much, it means a lot to hear that thanks XDDDD And I like you penname I can tell you're a true Kouga fan also I love all your stories! There so nifty! **

**Menolly: ahh, the beloved owner of my favorite site See I updated … '… heh but yes there is definitely an intended lemon in this story, but from fear of account deletion I'm gonna have to post it on my freeweb site, I feel so accomplished I actually figured out how to use the site! But I barely did anything with it XP Oh and I loved your little 'lemonette' from bad to worse, it was cute PS Kouga has sexy legs! XD Cha! **

**Fableblue: awe thanks! Yeah I purposely had Kouga focus on Kagome because well tell you the truth … I CAN'T STAND INUYASHA! Ugh I said it the less he's mentioned the better… that's my philosophy anyway XP Thanks for the review!**

**Watergoddesskasey: thanks so much! Here have a cookie passes a cookie of any kind -**

**The Violent Tomboy: that's ok though it's good to have a conscience I commend you for that! Thanks for all the support through all the chapters **

**IFearKanna: phew, I was lucky this time, I wasn't dragged to Hades this time! But oh… evil brothers… eye twitch well I don't have one but my friend has one… annoying as heck I tell you! I slept over their house and how does he wake me up at 8am with a ladle and a frying pan! Le grr… hmn oh well, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! IT TRULY MAKES ME SMILE WHEN I READ ALL YOUR DEATH-THREATS **

**Kurisutaru2010: Thanks a bunch! **

**Nekozuki14: lol I hope you get your computer fixed soon Neko! And I bet people just complained because they love you XDD**

**Lilheather: I'm glad you like it and thanks! .**

**Koday: what can I say? I'm a sucker for fluff! I'm glad you like the story despite that though but I swear there is action in this story I just have to get there XP lol but I love your story it goes into so much depth and it's always very well done thanks for your reviews! **

**Satsu: O.O … You have no idea how much I want that Kouga plush! I swear every time I go to the mall they say sorry we don't have any, or oh we just sold out eye twitch u.u' curse my luck! But thanks so much! It was sweet of you **

**Tears of a broken soul: thanks but you are so right Kouga and Kagome are DESTINED! The only problem is Inuyasha… but if he somehow mysteriously disappears there will be nothing between Kouga and Kagome anymore!**

**DreamBeamz: you're just too cute! ah, I loved all of your reviews! And you even talked about my random thoughts! Ah that my friend makes you awesome just to begin with! And then I find out you intend to be a lawyer! Ahh! You are my hero! I want to be a lawyer! Actually I want to be on the Supreme Court, never being fired you can only retire ahh! But that's beside the point! I'm actually part of a Mock Trial team it's so nifty! But yes Fan-fictions are very addictive you need to be careful not to stay up until 1:30am and then get up at 6:15 it's not a good thing I tell you **

**1-psycho-kitty: lol thanks for all the reviews! but that poke… it left a bruise ya'know nods XP lol anyways thanks again!**

**Fallen Seraphim Azarael: AHHH! You THE first person I have ever talked to that likes Nightwish at all! Nifty! - And I shall check out this Lacuna Coil person nods you rock! Thanks ever so much!**

**MisSs005: Oh wow! I sympathize with you! Laptops are ominous things I tell you! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! **

**Llamagirl: they are super cute aren't they? WOLVES have to be the most majestic things in the world and have the cutest puppies…EVER! Thanks for your review!**

**Kagome&Kougaforever: your penname speaks the truth that it does! And thanks so much! You're so sweet to say that! I'm super glad you reviewed and that you like my story!**


End file.
